


Эскорт-услуги Драко

by MonStra4ka (MonStra)



Series: Эскорт-услуги Драко и Гарри [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonStra/pseuds/MonStra4ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко Малфой зарабатывает на жизнь, сопровождая путешественников по регионам, ставшим опасными после войны. Однажды нанять его приходится Гарри Поттеру, и направляется он не совсем туда, куда рассчитывал Драко. И это совсем не тот эскорт, о котором все подумали! :Р</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco's Escort Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117098) by [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules). 



— Нет! Ни за что! — в ярости кричал Гарри. — Должен же быть кто-нибудь еще!

— Он лучший, — настаивал Люпин, — он подойдет.

— Драко Малфой? Кому это он подойдет? Да больше этого засранца мне жизнь портил только Вольдеморт!

— Гарри, он был ребенком. Он сожалеет о своих проступках и многое сделал, чтобы их искупить. Господи, из-за Вольдеморта Драко потерял все!

— Я тоже! — выкрикнул Гарри. — Черт, Малфой хотя бы вырос с родителями! У него было приличное детство!

— А ты не думаешь, что от этого только тяжелее?

— Мне насрать!

Люпин примиряюще поднял руки, но Гарри продолжал сверлить его злобным взглядом.

— Я пойду один, — твердо сказал он.

— Ты не сможешь, — вообще-то Люпин был прав, но Гарри все равно показалось, что его ударили.

— Вот увидишь, — заскрежетал зубами он.

— С тобой невозможно разговаривать, когда ты такой, — огрызнулся Люпин. — Позови, когда повзрослеешь.

И он вышел из комнаты. Гарри показал ему вслед неприличный жест и тяжело опустился на стул. Облокотившись на столешницу, он в отчаянии спрятал лицо в ладонях. Немного посидел, встал и направился вверх по лестнице в свою комнату.

Дом на Гриммо Плейс, 12 сильно изменился за те четыре года, что Гарри был его хозяином. Целую вечность они с друзьями мыли, терли и драили, и теперь ничто не напоминало о мрачной резиденции Блэков. Однажды в приступе безумной ярости Гарри разнес кувалдой стену с портретом Миссис Блэк. Даже когда перекрытия, рама и картина уже превратились в пыль, а крики сириусовой мамаши давно стихли, он все бил и бил. Люпин и близнецы Уизли нашли его тогда в куче мусора, усталого, но довольного.

Гарри не стал восстанавливать стену, а потом разрушил и ту, что разделяла кухню и столовую. Каждую свободную минуту он проводил, уничтожая все темное дерево в доме, заменяя его светлым дубом или закрашивая белой краской. Сириусу бы понравилось.

Главную спальню полностью переделали: поменяли полы, стены, шторы и мебель. Все окрасилось в нейтральные светлые тона, подчеркнутые гриффиндорскими бордовым и золотым.

Гарри плюхнулся на кровать. Он мрачно смотрел в потолок и думал о Драко Малфое. Сильнее он ненавидел только Северуса Снейпа. На фоне этой парочки бледнел даже Вольдеморт.

С тех пор как три года назад умер Дамблдор, волшебный мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Началась война, которую теперь называли Великой Магической, хотя величием в ней отличались только разрушения.

Никто не понимал, чего хотел Вольдеморт. Он устраивал кровавые бойни, разрушал все, что подворачивалось под руку, и, кажется, был вполне счастлив. Тролли и оборотни размножались, как кролики, и так часто нападали на людей, что магглы считали ликантропию эпидемией какой-то новой болезни. Пожиратели Смерти убивали всех сотрудников Министерства, кого удавалось найти. Выжившие продолжали вести безнадежную борьбу, пытаясь удержать под контролем оборотней и не дать магглам узнать о волшебном мире.

Гарри сосредоточился на том, чтобы найти и уничтожить хоркруксы, а остатки Ордена отчаянно пытались помешать Пожирателям. Никто не понимал, почему Избранный оставил их в такую минуту — никто, кроме Люпина, которому Гарри наконец рассказал правду.

Нескончаемые победы вскружили Вольдеморту голову. Он набирал все новых Пожирателей, и они нашли способ управлять каминной сетью. Всего за ночь ее стало невозможно использовать: каждое четвертое путешествие заканчивалось в Тимбукту, Сибири или какой-нибудь пещере в Перу.

Потом Вольдеморт положил глаз на аппарацию. На это ушел целый год, но зато ему удалось извратить сами силы природы, отвечающие за колдовство. Повсюду, особенно там, где собиралось много волшебников, появлялись очаги темной магии. В таких местах стало опасно колдовать: результат был непредсказуем. Волшебников разрывало на куски, расщепляло или отправляло на сотни миль от места назначения.

Когда путешествовать стало почти невозможно, Министерство попыталось вернуть власть в свои руки, взяв под контроль создание портключей — последний способ мгновенного перемещения. Руфус Скримджер и оставшиеся сотрудники Министерства укрыли весь Лондон заклинанием, не позволяющим попасть внутрь с помощью портключа. Потом то же самое повторили и в остальных крупных городах Великобритании. Они надеялись успеть прежде, чем Вольдеморт придумает что-то новое, и у них получилось. Ему не пришлось срывать работу портключей: благодаря министерству они стали совершенно бесполезны.

Когда он вознамерился уничтожить Хогвартс, в битве участвовали все, кто еще противостоял ему, включая остатки Ордена Феникса. С помощью великанов, троллей и магии Вольдеморт преодолел стены и проник в замок.

Когда наконец появился Гарри и его друзья, в пустых коридорах эхом отдавался шум битвы. Школа не работала: она закрылась в тот год, когда они должны были перейти на седьмой курс — тогда в сошедшем с рельсов Хогвартс-Экспрессе погибли пять студентов — с этого началась война.

Гарри бросил вызов Вольдеморту, он больше не был ребенком и многому научился, пока искал хоркруксы. Он бросал в это исчадие ада, Тома Риддла, все известные ему заклинания, и не он один. Рядом яростно сражались Рон и Гермиона, потом присоединились Невилл, Луна, Дин, Анджелина и большая часть Отряда Дамблдора. Во время битвы Джинни Уизли закрыла Гарри собой от предназначенного ему заклинания. После этого он сорвался.

Неизвестно как, но Гарри впитал в себя магию из всех и всего, что его окружало, и разнес Вольдеморта в пыль. Перед смертью Том Риддл смеялся. Все были уверены, что он создал семь хоркруксов, и они уничтожены. Но это оказалось неправдой.

После этого странного происшествия, Гарри был истощен. Его магии едва хватало на слабенький Люмос. Колдомедики думали, что это временно, но через шесть месяцев все перестали надеяться.

После битвы за Хогвартс Вольдеморт снова остался без тела, Пожиратели были убиты или арестованы, и все попытались вернуться к обычной жизни. Но это оказалось не так-то просто: темная магия притаилась и набирала силу, аппарация стала еще опасней, камины забросили, из лесов выбирались размножившиеся чудовища.

Школа снова открылась, но Хогвартс-Экспресс ходил только два раза в год под охраной целой армии авроров. Министерство спряталось в Лондоне.

Гарри — теперь почти сквиб — продолжал, как одержимый, искать оставшийся хоркрукс и надеялся, что это последний. Друзья долго потакали этой страсти, но в конце концов ушли, чтобы вернуться к нормальной жизни. Рон и Гермиона поженились и переехали в Оттери Сент-Кэчпоул рядом с Норой, где после гибели Артура и Молли жили Билл и Флер с детьми.

Люпин и Тонкс тоже поженились и переехали к Гарри, якобы чтобы ему не было одиноко, но он знал, что с него не спускали глаз. Мало ли что!

***

 

А теперь Гарри напал на след последнего хоркрукса, но не рискнул никому рассказать — его бы не отпустили. Вместо этого он наврал Люпину, что хочет вернуть меч Гриффиндора в Хогвартс — по этому поводу шума тоже было достаточно. Ремус настаивал, что надо дождаться начала учебного года и ехать на поезде. Гарри с трудом отстоял свое право полететь на метле, но только с сопровождающим. А теперь еще и это.

Драко Малфой пережил войну. Его родителям и поместью повезло меньше. Министерство конфисковало и сожгло Малфой-мэнор. По никому не известным причинам Снейп убил Люциуса и случайно — Нарциссу, когда у той с горя помутился рассудок. Сам он пал от руки Невилла Лонгботтома во время последней битвы.

Гарри выругался. В конце войны Драко предал Пожирателей. Он в одиночку привел Мальсибера, Эйвери, Нотта и Макнейра, убил Беллатрису Лестрейндж, которая после падения Вольдеморта лишилась остатков разума. А когда война закончилась, Малфой стал оказывать услуги сопровождения: он проводил путешественников на метлах по опасным областям, обходил очаги темной магии, уничтожал чудовищ. Его прибыльную идею многие подхватили, но все остальные Люпина, похоже, не устраивали.  
Но лучше уж оказаться в одной связке с этим напыщенным придурком, чем проторчать в Лондоне еще хоть один день. Гарри пару раз стукнул ни в чем не повинную кровать и отправился на поиски Люпина.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри стоял на заброшенной дороге на окраине Лондона. На нем была длинная черная мантия, в руках — метла и рюкзак, а за спиной висел огромный меч.

На улице было темно, и все небо затянули облака. Вскоре из них вынырнула метла, на которой сидел Драко Малфой. Он легко соскочил на землю, и они с Гарри, прищурившись, окинули друг друга оценивающими взглядами.

Малфой сильно изменился. Он казался выше, стройнее, мускулы стали более заметны. Платиновые волосы кончиками касались плеч, челка закрывала лоб, доходя до серых глаз. Лицо было все так же холодно красиво. Костюм наводил на мысли о квиддичной форме: черные бриджи с кожаной окантовкой, заправленные в высокие черные же ботинки, изумрудно-зеленая рубашка с плотными заплатами на локтях и наброшенный поверх всего этого плащ с откинутым сейчас капюшоном. Руки в кожаных перчатках стискивали рукоять метлы.

— Поттер, — наконец безразлично произнес он.

— Малфой, — точно так же ответил Гарри.

— Значит, собираешься в Хогвартс?

— Не совсем.

Малфой приподнял бровь, но промолчал.

— Мне надо в Норвич. В ту сторону, по крайней мере.

— Там опасно, — осторожно сказал Малфой.

— Я заплачу вдвое больше, чем обещал Люпин.

— Втрое.

Гарри бросил на него злобный взгляд, зная, что Малфой в деньгах не нуждается — он просто дня не может прожить, не делая людям гадостей.

— Договорились.

Малфой пожал плечами и перекинул ногу через метлу. Гарри залез на свою, оттолкнулся от земли и на секунду опять ощутил немыслимую радость полета. Слава богу, что эта способность его не оставила.

Они направились на северо-восток, и путешествие почти сразу же превратилось в гонку. Вскоре они уже мчались бок о бок над деревьями, холмами, кустами и прудами. У Гарри не получалось надолго вырваться вперед, и они несколько раз обгоняли друг друга, пока Малфой не махнул ему рукой и не остановился.

— Приготовься к неожиданностям. И держись пониже.

Бросив загадочное предупреждение, Малфой снова ускорился. Гарри поспешил за ним, оба старались не подниматься выше двух метров над землей. Почти час ничего не происходило, и Гарри оказался совсем не готов, когда из-под него внезапно выдернули метлу. Он продолжил полет — уже без нее — и приземлился в зарослях вереска.

Секунду он не шевелился, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Над ним возникло лицо Малфоя.

— Поттер, ты жив? — любопытно спросил Драко. Гарри бросил на него злобный взгляд и поднялся.

— Ты мог и упомянуть, что «неожиданность» — это когда из-под тебя выдергивают метлу, — огрызнулся он.

Гарри повернулся и пошел назад. Ему в лицо бросилась краска, когда он понял, что не может просто призвать метлу заклинанием.

Малфой задумался.

— Необязательно. Иногда подкидывает вверх. Иногда закручивает или переворачивает. Иногда — ничего. Совершенно непредсказуемо.

Гарри немного удивился спокойному ответу, он ждал насмешек и издевательств. Он поднялся в воздух, и они снова тронулись в путь.

К следующему разу Гарри был готов. Метла неожиданно дернулась на три метра в сторону, но он едва покачнулся и посмотрел вперед на Малфоя, который вел свою собственную битву. Его метла сделала три полных оборота, будто изображая вентилятор. Малфой чудом удержался и все-таки смог ее усмирить. Гарри вынужден был признать, что Драко и правда отлично летает. Малфой оглянулся через плечо, коротко кивнул и продолжил путь. В какой-то момент он молча взмыл вверх. Гарри решил, что опасность миновала, и последовал за ним.

Они летели, пока вокруг не сгустилась такая тьма, что даже крупные предметы было почти не видно. Малфой поравнялся с Гарри и резко махнул рукой, приказывая снижаться. Они вместе спустились на землю.

— Когда взойдет луна, можно лететь дальше, если захочешь, но еще долго. Голодный? — небрежно спросил он.

Гарри знал, что Малфою все равно, но тот, похоже, решил вести себя, как с обычным клиентом.

— Все в порядке.

Гарри огляделся по сторонам. Они приземлились в овраге, по дну которого тек маленький ручеек. Гарри опустился рядом с ним на колени и вымыл руки, потом встал и, вытирая их о мантию, посмотрел на Малфоя: тот снял плащ и рюкзак и разминал затекшие плечи.

Гарри последовал его примеру: стащил мантию, бросил вещи на землю и отстегнул меч Гриффиндора. Малфой обернулся на звук. Гарри подавил вздох облегчения — все-таки меч был тяжеленный — сел на землю, скрестил ноги и опустил подбородок на грудь, растирая шею рукой. Слава богу, они наконец остановились.

***

 

Драко посмотрел на Поттера: тот скрючился на земле и напоминал скорее усталую тень, чем героя волшебного мира. Почти сквиб. Оборотень упоминал, что Поттер утратил магию. Интересно, это того стоило? Вольдеморт, конечно, исчез — но какой ценой? Драко не представлял себя на его месте. Может, Поттеру было легче, раз первые одиннадцать лет жизни он провел с магглами?

Нет, это все равно ужасно, но по крайней мере жертвы удачней было не найти. Если бы Драко предложили выбрать, кого лишить сил, Гарри Поттер был бы первым в списке. Но как все-таки здорово этот ублюдок летает! Драко и сам хорошо держался, но это давалось нелегко.

Поттер не шевелился, будто в трансе, голова опустилась на грудь. Драко вытащил из рюкзака фляжку и сделал большой глоток, потом снова долил воды из ручья. Когда он проходил мимо Поттера, тот поднял темноволосую голову и молча посмотрел на него.

Драко заткнул фляжку пробкой, взглянул на горизонт: из-за него поднималась серебряная луна, и вздохнул. Они с Поттером даже словом перемолвиться не могут. Кажется, путешествие будет долгим. Не то чтобы ему есть, что сказать, Избранному, но бесит, что даже поругаться как следует нельзя. Чем бы Поттер ответил? Жалящим заклятьем? Стало грустно.

Когда луна совсем вышла из-за горизонта, Драко нацепил рюкзак и накинул сверху плащ. Гарри молча поднялся и проделал то же самое, сначала пристегнув меч. Драко залез на метлу. Он раздумывал: стоит ли предупредить Поттера — их ждало еще много часов полета и несколько опасных участков. Путешествие будет нелегким. Но стоило Драко представить упрямый злой взгляд Поттера, как он понял, что это будет напрасная трата слов.

Они взлетели, так ничего и не сказав.

***

 

Драко почувствовал, что что-то… не так, и замедлился, на собственном печальном опыте выучив, что не стоит пренебрегать предчувствиями. Он давно уже не бывал так далеко на востоке и не знал, каких опасностей стоит ждать.

Он махнул рукой Поттеру, и тот тоже притормозил, ни о чем не спрашивая. По крайней мере, потеря магии научила его работать головой. Драко полетел еще медленнее, странное предчувствие выросло в настоящую тревогу. Он остановился и спешился, Гарри тоже, все еще не задавая вопросов, что Драко вполне устраивало, потому что ответов у него не было.

Положив метлу на землю и жестом приказав Поттеру оставаться на месте, он осторожно шагнул вперед. Шесть метров, потом десять, а потом перед ним разверзлась огромная пропасть, в лунном свете похожая на врата ада. Драко чувствовал, как что-то зовет его — тянет к себе — снизу. Он нахмурился и вернулся к Поттеру.

— У нас проблемы, — Драко не стал размениваться на предисловия. — Я уже видел такое. Это магическое ущелье, а на дне сидит что-то ужасное — и голодное. Не знаю, что именно — мне повезло, и я никогда не оказывался так близко, чтобы проверить. Я постараюсь вытащить нас отсюда любой ценой.

— А мы не можем его просто обойти? — спросил Гарри.

Драко покачал головой.

— Теперь оно нас заметило и будет преследовать.

— Нас будет преследовать… ущелье?

Драко промолчал. Очевидно, Поттера старательно ограждали от самых ужасных проявлений магии из возникших за последнюю пару лет.

— А что помешает ему преследовать нас, когда мы окажемся на той стороне? — продолжил Гарри.

— Лес, — объяснил Драко. — У него та еще репутация.

— Плохая, я так понимаю?

— Это тебе приспичило сюда тащиться, Поттер. До Хогвартса долететь было бы легче легкого!

Гарри шумно вздохнул.

— У меня нет выхода. Как будем перебираться?

Вместо ответа Драко стянул плащ и рюкзак. Поттеру эта идея понравится не больше, чем ему самому.

— Удивим его. Давай сюда метлу.

Поттер молча протянул ему древко. Драко произнес пару заклинаний и связал метлы вместе, потом привязал к рукоятям сзади рюкзак Поттера, а спереди свой и поднял получившуюся конструкцию в воздух, чтобы проверить баланс. Гарри выглядел не слишком довольно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы летели вместе? — невыразительно спросил он.

— Я тоже не в восторге, Поттер. Но пытаться лететь в одиночку — все равно, что мухам порхать над прудом, кишащим лягушками. Так мы сможем объединить наши способности. Я, разумеется, поведу, а ты должен слушаться. Даже вдвоем это непросто.

Когда Драко наконец закрепил метлы и остался доволен результатом, он взглянул на Поттера.

— Убедись, что меч крепко держится и не вывалится из ножен, даже если мы перевернемся.

Гарри нахмурился, но подтянул перевязь. Когда ждать стало больше нечего, Драко перекинул ногу через метлы.  
— Давай поскорее покончим с этим, — устало произнес он.


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри взгромоздился на метлу позади Малфоя. По правде говоря, мысль о том, чтобы находиться так близко, была немногим приятней, чем мысль о встрече с существом, притаившимся внизу.

Метлы взмыли в воздух, и Гарри с опаской уцепился за плечи Малфоя, чтобы не упасть.

— Держись крепче, Поттер, или нам обоим конец, — сухо посоветовал тот. Гарри послушался, но скорее из-за насмешки, прозвучавшей в голосе Драко. Он выругался и подвинулся вперед так, что спина Малфоя плотно прижималась к его груди, а бедра лежали на бедрах Гарри, а руки переместил ему на талию. К счастью, Малфой в кои-то веки удержался от своих фирменных замечаний, и они взмыли в воздух над зияющей пропастью.

Страшно было до безумия. Почти сразу огромная сила потащила их вниз, Гарри и Малфой изо всех сил старались удержать метлы в воздухе и сохранить направление. Потом их неожиданно отпустило и подбросило вверх, а прежде чем они смогли прийти в себя — швырнуло в сторону и закружило в тошнотворной карусели.

Гарри обнаружил, что вжался лицом в шею Драко и вцепился в его талию, как маленькая коала. Он чувствовал каждое его движение — к счастью, потому что только так можно было угадать, что делать дальше.

Они вышли из штопора, и Драко быстро послал метлы в хитроумную петлю, потом внезапно остановился. Они рухнули вниз. Охотящееся на них чудовище, кажется, удивилось не меньше Гарри и на секунду расслабилось, а Гарри отдал Малфою всю свою силу, почему-то полностью доверившись ему. Драко в ответ рванул метлы вверх, к краю ущелья — Гарри никогда не летал так быстро.

Пропасть осталась позади, и в спины им пахнуло бессильной яростью. Метлы взвились над деревьями, и на мгновение Гарри ощутил полную невесомость, а потом снова устремились вниз, не теряя ни капли скорости.

Драко выхватил палочку, и только его заклинание помешало им врезаться в деревья. Падение замедлилось: они будто проваливались в сугроб — ощутимо, но не больно — пока не достигли земли.

Пару мгновений они с Малфоем, ошеломленные, лежали неподвижно. Гарри дрожал от напряжения и весь вымок от пота, он закрыл глаза и попробовал восстановить дыхание. Рядом сопел Малфой.

— Поттер? — окликнул он, когда смог говорить. Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел на верхушки деревьев и звезды над головой.

— Да?

— Ты лежишь на моих волосах.

Тут Гарри вспомнил, что все еще находится возмутительно близко к Малфою. Их головы соприкасались, серебряные пряди Малфоя были прижаты к земле, а мантия сгрудилась где-то под спиной. Гарри быстро откатился в сторону и вскочил на ноги, все еще пошатываясь. Малфой степенно поднялся.

— Отвяжи метлы, а я пока выясню, где мы, — приказал он, старательно отряхиваясь.

Гарри не понравился такой тон, он прищурился. Драко заметил и ухмыльнулся — Гарри видел эту улыбку в первый раз за несколько лет.

— Может, ты со мной еще не накатался? — многозначительно протянул Малфой.

— Ублюдок, — пробормотал Гарри и начал ковыряться в узлах. Малфой исчез среди деревьев.

***

 

Драко медленно шел по лесу, старательно запоминая дорогу, чтобы потом вернуться по своим же следам. Он не чувствовал опасности — очевидно, оказавшись на этой стороне, они от нее избавились — и надеялся найти приличную полянку, где можно было бы расположиться на ночь. Перелет через ущелье его вымотал. У него и без Поттера проблем хватало.

За спиной что-то прошуршало и Драко сначала замер, а потом повернулся на звук и зажег Люмос. Рядом с ним, прислонившись к дереву, стояла девушка, от яркого света она даже не поморщилась. Зеленое платье едва прикрывало тело, медово-каштановые волосы доставали до тонкой талии, губы цвета красной смородины изгибались в усмешке.

— Привет, красавчик, — промурлыкала она.

Драко не спешил расслабляться. Хрупкая девушка в лесу посреди ночи — это, мягко говоря, подозрительно. Она оттолкнулась от дерева и направилась к нему.

— Привет, — осторожно ответил Драко. — Ты кто?

— Я Бетула, — произнесла она и остановилась. — Подойди поближе, хочу тебя рассмотреть.

Драко сделал шаг вперед, поднимая палочку повыше.

Бетула улыбнулась:

— И правда красавчик! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Мимо проходил. Сейчас я ищу, где бы остановиться.

— Можешь отдохнуть со мной, — предложила она и раскрыла руки для объятий. — Давай, поцелуй меня.

Драко внезапно переполнило желание послушаться. Он справился с собой.

— Хорошо, сейчас. Вот только костер разожгу, — тихо ответил он.

Она потрясенно отшатнулась.

— Нет! Нельзя! Никакого огня!

Драко фыркнул:

— Дриада.

Бетула надулась и обиженно топнула босой ножкой.

— Значит, не поцелуешь? — спросила она.

— Точно не поцелую, — сухо ответил он.

Потом расслабился и немного притушил свет. Дриада не представляла опасности, пока он держался подальше от ее дерева.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь опасней тебя?

Она прошлась по извилистой дуге вокруг ствола.

— Я совсем безобидна, красавчик. Иди сюда, и я тебе докажу.

— Нет, спасибо. Ты не расскажешь мне об этом месте?

— Нет, — обиженно ответила Бетула.

— Ну и ладно. Прощай, дриада, — Драко отвернулся и пошел прочь.

— Подожди! — закричала она вслед.

Он спрятал улыбку и обернулся.

— Глубже в лесу не стоит ничего есть или пить.

— Спасибо, Бетула. Ты почти заслужила поцелуй. Почти.

— Может, вернешься когда-нибудь?

— Если мне вдруг приспичит проторчать вечность заключенным в дерево, можешь рассчитывать на меня.

Он послал ей воздушный поцелуй и вернулся к Поттеру. Тот валялся на земле, живым воплощением усталости и отчаяния. Драко прищурился и придирчиво его осмотрел: Поттер был еще бледнее, чем раньше, и казался совсем истощенным. Ему надо бы поесть и отдохнуть, иначе он просто отключится. Место, где они остановились, было слишком тесным, каменистым… и кишело дриадами.

Поттер будто почувствовал, что Драко вернулся, и приподнялся с земли, а увидев его, быстро вскочил на ноги.

— Надо немного переместиться, — сказал Драко.

— Мы полетим?

— Нет. Ты не догадался, почему мы упали? Здесь нельзя летать, придется идти пешком.

Поттер промолчал. Он просто кивнул, закинул на плечо меч и рюкзак и подобрал метлу. Драко тоже собрался.

Он повел Поттера в сторону дерева дриады, намереваясь обойти его. Внезапно прямо перед Поттером из ниоткуда выскочила девушка и крепко его обняла. Она была стройной и красивой, ее волосы горели рыжим огнем.

— Я Илекс, — мурлыкнула она. — Куда спешите?

— Не целуй ее, если не хочешь отрастить ствол и листья, — предупредил Драко, но Гарри и так уже отскочил в ужасе. Бедная дриада, рыжие волосы — не лучший выбор, если собираешься заигрывать с Поттером.

— В этом лесу лучше вообще ничего не целовать.

— Так нечестно, красавчик! — раздался где-то позади возглас Бетулы. — Ты не сказал, что вас двое.

Драко на секунду убрал палочку, так что они оказались в полной темноте, схватил Гарри за запястье и потянул прочь от рыжей дриады.

— Можешь меня отпустить, — сказал Поттер через несколько шагов.

Драко послушался и снова достал палочку. Он зажег Люмос и пошел вперед, петляя между деревьями. Точно так же они справились и с остальными дриадами.

*Бетула (лат. Bétula) — береза.  
*Илекс (лат. Ílex) — падуб, остролист


	4. Chapter 4

Подлесок становился все гуще, и Драко по очереди то зажигал палочкой свет, то прорубал путь. Он чертовски устал и надеялся поскорее найти место для стоянки: что угодно, лишь бы без дриад и зарослей ежевики.

Внезапно он услышал странный звук и замер, инстинктивно опустив палочку и жестом приказав Поттеру молчать, хотя тот и так вряд ли заговорил бы. Гарри двигался, как во сне, и послушно остановился, стоило только коснуться его груди. Слабый свет луны проникал сквозь кроны деревьев и выделял его лицо бледным пятном на фоне окружающей тьмы.

— Оставайся здесь.

Драко продрался через колючие заросли и вновь замер, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Еле уловимый свист стал единственным предупреждением: Драко резко упал на одно колено, и стрела, скользнув над головой, воткнулась в ствол дерева.

Драко вскочил, швырнул несколько заклинаний в ту сторону, откуда она прилетела, и бросился вперед. Его осыпало градом стрел, который потом резко оборвался и сменился приглушенным вскриком: одно из заклинаний нашло цель.

Драко продолжил перемещаться, не горя желанием превратиться в подушечку для иголок. К тому же он хотел отвлечь стрелков от Поттера, который не смог бы дать им отпор.

Но у убежденного гриффиндорца были на эту тему свои соображения. Гарри выскочил из кустов позади Малфоя и выхватил палочку. Стрелами его, к счастью, не встретили: должно быть, заклинания вывели нападавшего из строя.

Драко заглянул в кусты, обнаружил там окаменевшего кентавра, злобно сверлящего его взглядом, и выругался: кентавры редко ходили в одиночку. Драко развернулся и бросился назад.

— Надо убираться отсюда к чертовой матери! — он ухватил Поттера за воротник и потащил за собой.

Они неслись по лесу сломя голову. Оставалось только надеяться, что кентавр был один и не сможет двигаться хоть какое-то время. Драко не был уверен, сколько продержится заклинание: эти копытные вроде неплохо сопротивлялись магии.

Они бежали, пока Поттер не запнулся и не растянулся на земле во весь рост, чуть не опрокинув за собой и Драко, который остановился и помог ему подняться. Оба хватали ртом воздух. Гарри бросил метлу на землю.

— Больше ни шагу не сделаю, — пропыхтел он. Драко тоже избавился от метлы, снова стащил рюкзак и помог Поттеру снять свой.

— Малфой, у тебя кровь, — устало заметил Гарри, и только тогда Драко почувствовал боль: должно быть, одна из стрел его все-таки зацепила — рукав пропитался подсыхающей жидкостью.

— Черт, — он внимательно осмотрелся: они оказались на небольшой, подозрительно тихой полянке. Драко прислушивался изо всех сил, но шагов преследователей не услышал. Как и любых других звуков, кроме хриплого дыхания Поттера.

— Наверное, можно передохнуть.

Драко расстегнул рубашку. Поттер сделал еще несколько шагов и благодарно плюхнулся на мягкий травяной ковер.

— Как думаешь, сколько сейчас времени? — спросил он, переводя дыхание.

Драко бросил взгляд на небо и стянул рубашку: рукав намертво приклеился к ране.

— Около часа, — он дернул ткань и поморщился, когда порез снова открылся. Вроде не особо глубокий, но кровь текла ручьем.

— Дикая земляника, — заметил Гарри. Драко испугался, что у Поттера начались галлюцинации, и повернулся, как раз когда тот забросил в рот пригоршню ягод. У Драко кровь застыла в жилах.

— Стой! — он одним прыжком преодолел расстояние между ними, чтобы хлопнуть Поттера по спине.

У того изо рта вылетело и рассыпалось по земле несколько маленьких ягодок. Поттер закашлялся и впился в Драко злобным взглядом:

— Блядь, Малфой, какого хрена?

— Дриада сказала ничего не есть и не пить в этом лесу.

— А пораньше не мог сказать? — Поттер запнулся. — О, нет…

— Мы были немного заняты… Что еще за «О, нет»?

— Одну я проглотил.

У Драко похолодело внутри. Пару секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга сквозь окружающую тьму.

— Будем надеяться, что мы еще не вошли в опасную зону. Ты как?

— Нормально. Вообще-то, все еще хочу есть.

Драко покопался в сумке и нашел немного еды: вяленое мясо, хлеб и сыр, а потом вернулся к Поттеру, растянувшемуся на траве.

— Знаешь, Малфой, что-то мне больше не хочется, я слишком устал. Как же я устал...

Драко схватил Поттера за грудки и поднял в сидячее положение.

— Даже не думай. За нами, возможно, гонится табун кентавров, и вообще, мало ли кто здесь рыскает. Сядь и поешь. В гробу отоспимся.

Поттер вяло кивнул и будто через силу съел свой паек. Послушно глотнул из протянутой фляжки.

— Пора идти, — сказал Драко, уложив сумку. Он ухватил Гарри за руки и заставил подняться, стараясь не замечать, как плохо тот держится на ногах. Драко забросил меч Гриффиндора себе на плечо и помог Поттеру надеть рюкзак. Потом поднял метлы воздух и заставил следовать за ними послушными псами.

Драко прокладывал дорогу, а Гарри тащился следом, напоминая мертвеца-инфери. Драко часто оборачивался, чтобы проверить, как у него дела. Минут пятнадцать спустя Поттер спросил:

— Малфой? Ты слышишь музыку?

Драко остановился и прислушался. Ничего. Даже сверчков и лягушек не слышно. Полная тишина.

— Нет, Поттер, я не слышу никакой музыки. Давай-ка вытащим тебя из этого адского леса.

Они пошли дальше, и Драко сам не заметил, как начал прибавлять шаг, постоянно возвращаясь и подгоняя Поттера.

— Она становится громче, — сказал Гарри некоторое время спустя. — Красивая… никогда такой не слышал.

— Не слушай! — у Драко в груди екнуло от страха. Он схватил Поттера за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. Лоб у того блестел от пота. Надо дотащить его до какого-нибудь укрытия и придумать, как с этим справиться. Драко смачно выругался: он никогда раньше не терял клиента и уж точно не хотел начинать с героя магического мира, и лихорадочно огляделся: их путь лежал в гору и становился все каменистее. Если повезет, поблизости найдется пещера.  
Где-то в чаще мелькнул огонек. Драко повернулся в ту сторону, моргнул. Ничего. Он пожал плечами: туда — так туда, вздохнул и поудобней обхватил Поттера за плечи, помогая идти. Поттер не заметил: его глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль.


	5. Chapter 5

Драко тащил Поттера через лес уже двадцать минут, ветки расцарапали ему грудь и плечи, а дыхание вырывалось из горла усталыми рваными хрипами. Когда деревья расступились, и между ними показалась хижина, он просто глазам не поверил. Пару секунд разум уговаривал его, что это неправда.

А потом он заметил, что одна сторона крыши провалилась, а лианы укутали почти все здание. Значит, настоящее, просто давно заброшенное.

Драко почти на себе подтащил Поттера к хижине и плечом толкнул дверь. Когда он посветил палочкой внутрь, оттуда раздался писк. Крысы. Кажется, хозяин исчез, оставив все свои пожитки: в одном углу комнаты стояла кровать, накрытая истлевшим одеялом, а в другом — столик с разносортной посудой. По стенам на ржавых крючках висели кастрюли и сковородки. Драко отпустил Поттера, который тут же рухнул на колени, и зажег лампу, стоящую на тумбочке. У кровати была сломана рама, и Драко ее починил и очистил, потом трансфигурировал старые одеяла в пуховый матрас.

Он взвалил Поттера на плечи и уложил на кровать, накрыв мантией.

— Так красиво, — пробормотал Гарри. Он был бледнее призрака. Драко присел на край матраса и схватил его за плечи.

— Поттер, возьми себя в руки! Не слушай ее! Помнишь меня? Я разбил тебе нос в Хогвартс-Экспрессе! И опять разобью, если ты не сосредоточишься.

Как ни странно, зеленые глаза Поттера на мгновение прояснились. Он схватил Драко за голые плечи и задел рану от стрелы, Драко поморщился.

— Малфой... Боже, я не могу сосредоточиться! Останови эту музыку.

— Как?

— Спой.

— Что-что мне сделать?

— Пой, черт тебя подери! Надо заглушить музыку! Она меня зовет, и я больше не могу бороться.

Драко почувствовал, что его загнали в угол, и попытался вспомнить, пел ли он когда-нибудь вообще. Поттер закрыл глаза, хватка ослабла. Драко снова потряс его за плечо.

— Ладно. Я спою, — и он запел шотландскую балладу, которую в детстве пела ему мама. Начал он неуверенно, но постепенно голос становился все громче, а слова сами прыгали на язык. Поттер смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век, но не улыбался. Он не хотел выставлять Малфоя дураком.

— По-моему, работает, — пробормотал Гарри. Драко продолжил, а про себя отчаянно искал решение. Не мог же он петь вечно. Во-первых, он не знал слов почти ни одной песни, а во-вторых, ему было чертовски стыдно.

Тут его внимание привлек какой-то блеск. Несколько секунд он озадаченно моргал на открывшийся вид: перед ним стояла головокружительно прекрасная женщина, лучащаяся потусторонним светом. Ее волосы цвета, похожего одновременно на золото и серебро, были заправлены за изящные острые ушки. Миндалевидные глаза напоминали огромные сапфировые озера.

— Кто бросает вызов силе фэйри? — ее голос звенел, как серебряные колокольчики.

— Я, — спокойно ответил Драко, обрывая песню. Рубиновые губы изогнула улыбка.

— Ну разве не красавчик? — промурлыкала она. — Да еще и сильный, раз смог его вернуть. Поцелуй меня, прекрасный незнакомец.

Драко даже встал и шагнул к ней, прежде чем спохватился и одернул себя.

— Не думаю, — сказал он. Она мило улыбнулась, но голубые глаза коварно сверкнули. Драко продолжил, — Ты его не получишь.

— Значит, он для тебя важен? — спросила она. Драко поразмыслил секунду. Лично ему на Поттера было наплевать, но и потерять его чертовски не хотелось.

— Да.

— Значит, будешь петь ему вечно?

— Должен быть другой выход, — чуть вопросительно сказал он. Черт, он уже готов был умолять об ответе.

— Один есть, красавчик. Разумеется, я не скажу тебе какой. Но могу намекнуть.

— За подсказку придется заплатить?

Она рассмеялась почти до боли красиво:

— Ты никогда добровольно не дашь мне то, чего я от тебя хочу, прекрасный смертный. Так что вот тебе намек: самая сильная магия фэйри.

— Какой-то он чересчур тонкий, — выразил сомнение Драко. Она улыбнулась.

— То, чего ты пожалел для меня, можешь подарить своему другу. Большего я не открою. Удачи. Если у тебя не выйдет, я о нем позабочусь, — и с этими словами фэйри испарилась в воздухе, оставив только яркую вспышку света. След от нее еще немного повисел в воздухе, пока наконец и он не исчез.

Драко оглянулся на Гарри и обдумал ее слова. Самая сильная магия фэйри? Ему-то откуда знать? Он попытался взглянуть на загадку под другим углом. Какая магия считалась самой сильной среди волшебников? Чары, завязанные на... что? Кровь? Самопожертвование? Он подумал о защите Поттера, подаренной ему в обмен на жертву матери. В чем была суть той жертвы? Драко прищелкнул пальцами. Любовь! Ну конечно! Самая сильная магия в любом мире, насколько он знал.

Он вздрогнул от одной мысли. Он точно не любил Поттера! Просто не хотел, чтобы фэйри высосали из него душу, а Драко пришлось объяснять, куда он дел Избранного. И рыскать по округе в поисках кого-то, кто действительно любил Поттера, времени не было. Он взъерошил пальцами волосы. Должно быть какое-то решение!

То, чего ты пожалел для меня, можешь подарить своему другу.

Драко глядел на Гарри с возрастающим ужасом. Глаза Поттера были открыты, но на лице отражалось напряжение — он изо всех сил боролся за собственное сознание. Во взгляде — немой вопрос.

То, чего ты пожалел для меня... Символ любви. Самая сильная магия фэйри. Поцелуй.

Малфой так и сказал:

— Поттер, чтобы спасти, мне придется тебя поцеловать.

— Ты шутишь, — выдавил Гарри.

— Ах, если бы, приятель. Они здесь немного помешаны на поцелуях, если ты еще не заметил.

Воцарилось долгое тяжелое молчание.

— Чего ты ждешь, Малфой? — наконец спросил Гарри.

— Я думаю.

Поттер простонал:

— Давай уже, Малфой. Клянусь, я больше никогда об этом не упомяну. Чем мне поклясться?

Драко вздохнул. Похоже, поцелуя не избежать. Он снова присел на краешек кровати. Поттер закрыл глаза, чтобы облегчить ему задачу. Драко снял с него очки и глубоко вздохнул. Да пошло оно все! Он наклонился и уперся руками в кровать по обе стороны от головы Гарри. Кожа у того оказалась почти лихорадочно теплой, а волосы — мягкими, как пух. Драко даже удивился.

Без очков, скрывающих лицо, Гарри был удивительно привлекателен. Нос — прямой и тонкий. Густые черные ресницы бросали тени на изящно вылепленные щеки. "Черт, да Поттер почти так же красив, как я!" — поразился Драко. Предстоящий поцелуй вдруг перестал казаться таким уж ужасным. Драко наклонился и нежно коснулся губами губ Гарри. Впрочем, он привык ничего не делать наполовину.  
"Держись крепче, Поттер", — злорадно подумал он и впился в чужие губы поцелуем.


	6. Chapter 6

Музыка то затихала, то снова нарастала, Гарри казалось, что он находится в двух местах одновременно. Он только отчасти осознавал разговор с Малфоем, хотя старательно держался за мелодичный голос... странно, что Гарри никогда раньше его не замечал.

Куда сильнее Гарри тянуло к разноцветному сияющему коридору. В конце что-то завораживающе мерцало, и звал к себе прекрасный, как у сирены, голос: "Уходи, уходи, уходи..." Он обещал покой, радость и благословенное забвение. Гарри сделал еще один шаг к свету.

Часть его слушала Малфоя, а другая старалась разобрать музыку, страстно желая помчаться по коридору. "Уходи..." И тут исчезающая его половина почувствовала, как в его волосах с неожиданной нежностью запутались руки Малфоя. Потом его губ коснулись чужие, и музыка заколебалась. Гарри замер на границе миров.

Малфой отчаянно впился в его губы. В рот скользнул язык, и поцелуй стал требовательным, яростным и потрясающим. Гарри так быстро вернулся в свое тело, что почувствовал боль столкновения. Неземная дымка рассеялась, оставляя его наедине с невыносимой реальностью губ Драко: ищущих, ласкающих и дразнящих вновь проснувшиеся чувства. Гарри заполнило чистое тяжелое желание, и он застонал бы, если бы мог вздохнуть.

Он собирался оттолкнуть Драко: одной рукой уперся в обнаженную грудь, другой — вцепился в мягкие волосы — и так замер. От этого прикосновения поцелуй изменился. Грубые, требовательные движения сменились нежной дразнящей игрой языков.

К своему ужасу Гарри почувствовал, как отвечает его тело. Рука крепче сжалась в волосах Малфоя, но больше не пыталась оттолкнуть. Драко провел по его нёбу языком — по всему телу прошла восторженная дрожь.

Заканчивая мучительный поцелуй, Малфой нежно прикусил его нижнюю губу, потом выпрямился и посмотрел на него. Руки Гарри безвольно упали на постель. К счастью, Драко выглядел так же потрясенно, как он себя чувствовал.

— Ты снова с нами? — хрипло спросил Драко.

— После такого? Черт, да ты жертву дементора поднимешь! — простонал Гарри и прикрыл глаза рукой, чтобы не видеть довольную ухмылку Малфоя. Тело все еще горело желанием. Гарри неловко пошевелился. Хорошо бы Малфой ничего не заметил. Боже, раньше Гарри никто так не целовал. Никогда. Даже Джинни, которая любила его достаточно, чтобы умереть.

Во что Малфой играет? Простого чмока в губы, наверное, хватило бы. Гарри так и не открыл глаза.

— Отдохни, Поттер. Останемся тут до утра.

Голос Драко был полон усталости, и Гарри внезапно осознал, насколько измучен сам. Малфою, наверное, пришлось ничуть не легче, если не тяжелее. Гарри почувствовал, как его укутали мантией до самого подбородка. На секунду почудилось, что кто-то убирает ему со лба волосы: так нежно, что этого просто не могло быть.

И Гарри погрузился в глубокий — но, к счастью, не магический — сон.

***

 

Дыхание Поттера выровнялось. Драко провел рукой по своим платиновым прядям и начал расстилать себе постель. На кровати места хватило бы обоим, но ложиться там он точно не собирался. Он все еще был потрясен поцелуем, который начался как невинная игра, а потом просто вырвался из-под контроля.

За спиной раздался легчайший шорох, Драко повернулся: в комнате снова была та самая фэйри.

— Отлично сыграно, красавчик, — дерзко улыбнулась она. — Ты не только красив, но и умен. Откуда ты знал, что дружеского поцелуя не хватит, чтобы его спасти?

— Я не знал, — признался Драко.

Она бросила на него оценивающий взгляд, но ответила только:

— У всех подарков есть цена. Интересно, хватит ли тебе сил заплатить за свой.

Драко потер виски.

— Я желаю тебе добра, прекрасный смертный. Если устанешь от человеческого мира, в королевстве фэйри тебе всегда рады.  
С этими словами она исчезла. Драко наколдовал второй матрас, бросил его на пол и завалился спать. Теперь ни он, ни Поттер не проснулись бы, даже вломись в хижину целый табун кентавров.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Драко проснулся, солнце уже взошло. Усталость никуда не делась, но стала более-менее выносимой. Он поднялся, набрал дров из поленницы за хижиной и быстро развел огонь в обломках полуразвалившегося камина. Свежую еду можно было добыть только охотой, но он заварил крепкого горячего чая и тут же с удовольствием выпил две чашки. Потом съел немного сухофруктов с сыром и поморщился, когда напомнил о себе так и не залеченный порез на руке.

Драко ненавидел зря тратить воду, но только заражения крови ему и не хватало. Он полил воды из фляжки на чистую ткань и начал промывать рану.

Поттер застонал и пошевелился. Спустя некоторое время он сел в кровати и, моргая, посмотрел на Драко. Потом надел очки и повторил маневр.

— Доброе утро, дорогой, — дружелюбно поздоровался Малфой. Поттер залился краской. Значит, можно не спрашивать, помнит ли он. По крайней мере про поцелуй. Драко нахмурился. Поттер на самом деле поцеловал в ответ, или это время играет с памятью?

Поттер спустил ноги с кровати и провел рукой по волосам. Драко тут же вспомнил, какие мягкие они на ощупь. Да что за фигня с ним творится?

— Чай горячий, — относительно спокойно сказал он. Поттер подошел и опустился рядом на колени, Драко наполнил его чашку. Гарри благодарно отхлебнул и обхватил ее руками. Щеки у него все еще были розоватыми. Малфой ехидно усмехнулся и продолжил промывать порез.

— Раньше я бы такое вылечил, — заметил Поттер. Драко кивнул. Поттер продолжал смотреть на него. — Хочешь попробую?

Малфой встретился с ним взглядом. Он знал, что сил у Гарри почти не осталось, а целительство считалось очень сложной магией, но тихо ответил.

— Рискни.

Гарри вытащил палочку и на секунду закрыл глаза. Потом перевел дыхание и навел ее на рану, из которой снова шла кровь. Долгое время ничего не происходило. Драко, в общем-то, и не ждал чуда, но потом к руке будто приложили теплый компресс. Края раны стягивались на глазах. Закончив, Гарри осел на пол и выронил палочку. Драко удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Иногда получается. Похоже, сегодня — мой день, — усмехнулся Поттер.

От пореза на руке остался только неровный красноватый шрам. Драко восхищенно приподнял бровь, а когда он заглянул в блестящие глаза Гарри, ему вдруг захотелось повторить поцелуй. Только этого не хватало! Драко вскочил на ноги.

— Съешь что-нибудь и пойдем. Надо убраться из этого дурацкого фэйского леса как можно скорее.

Он быстро натянул рубашку и, пока Гарри ел, собрал вещи. Вскоре они уже снова с метлами наперевес пробирались сквозь чащу.

***

 

Гарри следовал за Малфоем и старался не замечать, как тот грациозен: едва касается листьев, перешагивает через валежник и лавирует между кустами, будто всю жизнь провел в лесу. Рядом с ним Гарри, путавшийся в собственных ногах, чувствовал себя медлительным и даже неуклюжим.

Малфой теперь шел медленнее и часто оборачивался, чтобы проверить, как дела. Что-то между ними в корне изменилось. Вряд ли один дурацкий поцелуй мог так сильно повлиять на отношения, видимо, дело было не только в этом. Малфой спас Гарри жизнь — спас душу. Сам Гарри не мог просто отмахнуться от такого, но Малфой, скорее всего, так и поступит.

Если бы только Гарри удалось выкинуть этот поцелуй из головы! Десятки раз он порывался спросить, с чего Драко взял, что целовать надо было именно так, но не хотел услышать легкомысленный ответ. А что хотел? Что Малфой поцеловал его добровольно? Потому что не удержался?

Гарри выругался про себя и попытался сосредоточиться на конечной цели. Надо только выбраться из этого дурацкого леса, найти хоркрукс, и можно навсегда забыть о Малфое.

Драко безжалостно гнал его вперед до полудня, пока вдруг не остановился. Гарри врезался в него, и оба рухнули на землю беспорядочной кучей конечностей. Гарри растянулся сверху: их лица разделяло всего несколько дюймов. Дыхание смешалось, и надо же: глаза Драко в дневном свете напоминают тронутую солнцем сторону грозового облака.

Малфой усмехнулся:

— Как бы я ни наслаждался нашим положением, Поттер, пора идти дальше.

Гарри отчаянно покраснел и вскочил на ноги.

— Ты сам остановился, — пробурчал он. Чертов Малфой! "Как бы я ни наслаждался нашим положением". Господи.

— И правда, — Драко поднялся и отряхнул с одежды грязь, в волосах у него запутался сухой листочек. Гарри, не задумываясь, снял его. Малфой так и замер с широко раскрытыми глазами, пока не увидел листок и не отвел взгляд. — Спасибо. Я хотел кое-что проверить.

Он выкрикнул команду, и его метла поднялась в воздух. Он взглянул на Гарри и искренне улыбнулся. Гарри рассмеялся: он был так счастлив, что готов был даже обняться.

— Мы снова можем летать!

— И поесть, — добавил Драко. — Мы выбрались из леса, теперь можно охотиться.

— Даже не думай, — отрезал Гарри. — Больше никакой лесной пищи. Есть же рядом маггловский город? Хочу чего-нибудь настоящего. Я умираю с голода.

— Ты хочешь выйти к магглам с двумя метлами и мечом наперевес?

Гарри улыбнулся:  
— Доверься мне.


	8. Chapter 8

Вскоре они очутились в маленьком городке. Малфой неуверенно шел за Гарри и, скорее всего, настороженно сжимал в кармане палочку. Гарри в точности последовал его ехидному совету: внаглую направился в центр города и остановился в первом же открытом пабе.

Бармен любопытно осмотрел их, но промолчал, когда Гарри заказал две пинты лучшего пива и устроился за маленьким столиком в углу. Официантка, которая принесла выпивку, оказалась разговорчивей. Она окинула их одобрительным взглядом, задержавшись на Малфое.

— Что это за метлы и мантии, дружище? — мило спросила она.

— Ярмарка Возрождения, — объяснил Гарри. — У нас машина заглохла.

— Можно было в ней все и оставить.

— Смеешься? Это же ручная работа! Такие на дороге не валяются!

Официантка рассмеялась.

— Ладно, ладно, не заводись. Вас подбросить до машины, когда закончите? — она многозначительно улыбнулась.

Гарри покачал головой:

— За нами приедут. Но все равно спасибо.

Она записала заказ и ушла. Малфой уважительно приподнял бровь. Гарри усмехнулся: "Я же говорил!". Они неприлично много съели и выпили больше, чем следовало — Гарри хотелось отпраздновать свое спасение. Он взял в дорогу и волшебных и маггловских денег, так что заплатил за еду, и они с Малфоем вышли на улицу.

Немного покружив по городу, они направились в сторону Норвича по полузаброшенной дороге. Пока была опасность попасться на глаза магглам, о метлах не стоило даже не думать, поэтому пришлось тащиться пешком до самой окраины.

— Эта официантка на меня запала, — ни с того ни с сего заявил Драко.

— Я думал, ты к магглам не прикасаешься. Мало ли — испачкаешься еще!

— Для нее я бы сделал исключение. Такая милашка, — Драко блеснул на Гарри серебряными глазами. — Почти как ты, Поттер.

Гарри покраснел:

— Очень смешно.

— Ты так легко краснеешь! — расхохотался Драко и провел пальцем по его щеке.

Гарри раздраженно отмахнулся.

— Ты пьян?

— Нет. Просто немного навеселе. У этих магглов отличный эль.

Он внезапно запнулся. Гарри инстинктивно поймал его под локоть, не давая упасть, и поставил на ноги, хотя метла все равно шлепнулась в грязь. Пришлось постараться, чтобы не упасть самому, потому что, покачиваясь, Малфой мертвой хваткой держался за его рубашку. Малфой наклонился к нему, мазнув губами по шее, хихикнул и прошептал в самое ухо:

— Я знал, что ты меня поймаешь.

— Да ты в стельку! — воскликнул Гарри. Драко обвил его шею руками, не давая себя спихнуть.

— Нет-нет-нет. Все отлично, — он встал поувереннее и, отстранившись, заглянул Гарри в лицо.

— Поттер, а хочешь, я тебя опять поцелую?

Серебряные глаза весело блестели, а улыбка сияла озорством. Гарри почти улыбнулся в ответ. Боже, пьяный Малфой так очарователен!

— Разумеется, — огрызнулся он вслух, надеясь отрезвить Драко сарказмом. — Только ради этого и живу.

Его поймали на слове. Малфой снова наклонился и прикоснулся к его губам своими. Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза: он не ожидал, что Драко и правда это сделает. К счастью, поцелуй был не таким страстным, как предыдущий: скорее легкая игра — Драко даже смеялся, покусывая его губы, касаясь щек, растягивая большими пальцами уголки рта.

— Расслабься, Поттер, — выдохнул он, не отрываясь. — Ты совсем не умеешь веселиться.

Эти слова задели Гарри сильнее, чем можно было рассчитывать. Он не помнил даже, когда в последний раз занимался чем-то хоть отдаленно веселым. Он нахмурился, отбросил метлу и обхватил лицо Драко обеими руками. Малфою хочется поцелуев? Да кто он такой, чтобы лишать его удовольствия?

Гарри обхватил губы Драко своими. Тот, казалось, только этого и ждал: его руки вцепились в волосы Гарри, а язык начал вытворять такое, что поцелуй в лесу показался детской забавой. Гарри почувствовал, как реальность ускользает, уступая место чистому наслаждению. Он запустил руки в шелковистые волосы, им овладела животная страсть. Часть его кричала, что так нельзя, но ее уже никто не слушал. Он хотел... ему надо было... Боже, кажется, он свихнулся. Драко оборвал поцелуй и обозначил мокрую дорожку: вниз по челюсти и к ямке между ключицами. Гарри задрожал.

Драко нежно высвободил руки и заставил себя отстраниться. Он тяжело дышал, губы изгибала слабая улыбка.

— На сегодня, пожалуй, веселья достаточно, — дрожащим голосом постановил он, наклонился и подобрал метлу. Гарри прерывисто вздохнул и все так же ошеломленно поднял свою. Малфой беспечно зашагал вперед, потом быстро обернулся, остановился и дождался Гарри, приготовившись взлететь.

— Эй, Поттер?

Гарри неохотно встретил взгляд бездонных серых глаз, теперь совершенно ясных. Губы Драко изгибались в широкой ухмылке.

— Что?

— Малфои не пьянеют.  
Он рассмеялся и взмыл в воздух. А Гарри будто мешком по голове огрели. Этот засранец все спланировал! В ярости Гарри запрыгнул на метлу и бросился вслед.


	9. Chapter 9

Драко изрядко постарался, чтобы Поттеру подольше не мог его догнать, справедливо полагая, что тот изрядно взбесится. Наконец Драко остановился, завис в воздухе и, оглянувшись, встретился со злым взглядом зеленых глаз. И мило улыбнулся.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Что именно? — Сама невинность!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я!

— Потому что захотел, — спокойно ответил Драко. Гарри покраснел и опустил взгляд. Драко немного подождал, но Поттер, кажется, растерял все слова. Если бы я знал, что его так легко смутить, то перешел бы к поцелуям много лет назад", — ухмыльнулся Драко.

— Добро пожаловать в Норвич, — он сделал широкий жест рукой: на горизонте виднелся город. — Куда теперь?

Гарри окинул пейзаж взглядом.

— На север, — наконец объявил он. — Там есть один овраг... Я узнаю, когда увижу.

— Летим на север, ищем овраги. Гриффиндорцы всегда отличались продуманными планами, — Гарри проигнорировал подколку и полетел вперед. Драко хмыкнул и последовал за ним. Настроение почему-то было замечательное.

Летели они низко и осторожно, чтобы не попасться на глаза магглам. Драко предложил дождаться вечера, но Поттер боялся, что не сможет ничего найти в темноте.

Они как раз пересекли огромное овечье пастбище и обогнули какой-то холм, когда Поттер воскликнул:

— Вот он! — и пулей устремился вниз, к развалинам, похожим издали на старый колодец. Рассмотрев их поближе, Драко выяснил, что угадал. Поттер заглядывал вглубь, в темноту ямы.

— Что там такого, что ты готов пережить встречу с дриадами, кентаврами, фэйри, злобными ущельями... и мной?

Гарри серьезно встретил его взгляд:

— То, что не дает Вольдеморту умереть.

— Он же вроде давно умер.

— Он не жив, но и не мертв. Он снова в том призрачном состоянии, в котором был первые одиннадцать лет моей жизни. И я хочу помешать ему вернуться.

— Да, в прошлый раз неприятно получилось, — Поттер, возможно, чуть-чуть не в себе, но надо ему подыграть.

— Ладно. Значит, нам надо спуститься? Еще один чудесный день из жизни гриффиндорца! — Драко наклонился над колодцем и наколдовал Люмос. Впрочем, ничего нового, кроме бесконечных каменных стен они не увидели.

— Я пойду первым, — сказал Гарри. Драко проигнорировал его и легко спрыгнул в дыру, замедлив падение заклинанием Левитации. Наконец приземлившись, он снова зажег свет. Колодец оказался глубоченным, а застоявшаяся вода доходила Драко до бедер.

— Что мы ищем, Поттер?

— Я не уверен. Скорее всего, какой-нибудь лаз.

— Не уверен он, — пробормотал Драко. — Какая прелесть! — Он попробовал понажимать на разные камни. Через пять минут в ледяной воде ноги начали отниматься.

— Тут ничего нет! — В воду плюхнулся камень, по пути едва не размозжив Драко голову. Он злобно зыркнул вверх, — Поттер, блин! Ты меня укокошить хочешь?

— Прости! Я спускаюсь. Хм... Ты меня не замедлишь?

— Нет, конечно. Пусть лучше ты шмякнешься мне на голову!

В колодце потемнело, и Драко быстро выбросил вверх заклинание, чтобы замедлить падение Гарри. Тот опустился в воду рядом с ним. Вдвоем было тесно, а пока Драко не наколдовал очередной Люмос — еще и темно.

— Отлично. Теперь мы в колодце. Мокрые. И замерзшие. Это точно не хитрый план, чтобы остаться со мной наедине?

Гарри взъерошил волосы в привычном раздражении и заговорил на странном шипящем языке. Часть каменной стены провалилась наружу, забирая с собой всю воду. Открылся широкий проход, и бегущие по полу ручьи спугнули что-то живое. Драко шагнул вперед и осветил пространство перед собой.

Весь пол будто шевелился.

— Змеи, — Драко попытался подавить ужас. Стены и пол были практически полностью скрыты ковром из змей всех видов и размеров.

— Ты же слизеринец. Я думал, ты их любишь.

— Не всех сразу.

Какая-то кобра подняла голову и обнажила клыки. Другие змеи тоже заскользили к ним, без сомнения разбуженные водой, светом и движением. Драко благоразумно спрятался за Поттера.

— Ладно, признаю! Я ужасный слизеринец. Я ненавижу этих мерзких скользких ядовитых чешуйчатых гадов! У меня мурашки по коже при одной мысли о том, чтобы прикоснуться к ним.

Гарри искренне рассмеялся, безумно разозлив Драко: разве время для этого? На них же смотрел сотнями безразличных глаз и острейших ядовитых клыков леденящий кровь чешуйчатый ад.

И тут Гарри заговорил со змеями. Драко и забыл, что он умеет. Рептилии остановились и, кажется, прислушались.

— Их сюда поместил Вольдеморт. Они размножались, питались друг другом и не могли убежать. Это ужасно.

— Ужасно, — согласился Драко, хотя и не вполне понимал, чем плохо надежно замуровать под землей целое стадо ядовитых тварей.

— Ты можешь их освободить?

— Зачем это?

— Малфой! — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Ладно, черт с тобой! Но лучше бы им меня не кусать!

Драко поднял палочку и нашел узлы невидимой магической клетки, которая удерживала тварей. Разрушить ее было проще простого. Гора змей зашевелилась и вздрогнула. С безумной скоростью они просачивались в трещины и юркали в норы в своем массовом бегстве. Некоторые проскальзывали совсем близко, и Драко в отвращении прижимался все ближе к Поттеру. Тот хмыкал, но к счастью молчал.

Когда в комнате не осталось больше этих омерзительных созданий, Поттер пошел вперед. Там его ждал тупик, но несколько слов на Парселтанге — и часть стены отъехала в сторону.

Драко оттолкнул его и протиснулся в открывшийся проход с зажженной палочкой наизготовку. Гарри последовал за ним, что-то бурча.

Они оказались в огромной пещере с маленьким черным бассейном в центре. Около него возвышалась каменная колонна с вырезанной в ней нишей. В углублении лежало что-то, удивительно напоминающее яйцо, только отливавшее серебром и размером с два мужских кулака.

Драко шагнул вперед и внимательно осмотрел каждую тень, готовый ко всему. В помещении стоял странный запах, и инстинкты кричали об опасности.

— Стой, где стоишь, Поттер.

Драко сделал еще шаг и машинально пригнулся, когда что-то бросилось на него с верхних ярусов пещеры. Порыв воздуха растрепал волосы, а ко лбу прикоснулась гладкая чешуя.

Что за черт? Крылатая змея?

Или нет. Существо развернулось в воздухе и воткнуло острые когти в плечо Драко. Он удивленно вскрикнул и тут же бросил в монстра Аваду Кедавру, тот отпустил его и улетел прочь с пронзительным шипением.

Отлично, гигантская летающая когтистая змея, на которую не действуют заклинания. “Оккамий” — внезапно пришло ему в голову название существа... но обычно они восприимчивы к магии. Значит, Вольдеморт что-то с ним сделал. Обычно они еще и не ядовиты, но Драко бы на это не рассчитывал.

Оккамий снова напал и тут же влетел в стену, отброшенный выбросом магии. Он мгновенно оправился и снова бросился на обидчика. Драко увернулся, отделавшись порезом на щеке. Черт, эта тварь быстра! Он послал вслед чудовищу несколько смертельных проклятий, которые, впрочем, просто отскочили от чешуйчатого тела. Одно чуть не задело Поттера, который как раз обходил пруд, направляясь к яйцу.

— Поттер, черт тебя дери! Ты не можешь подождать, пока я закончу?

— Нет... ты, похоже, не особо спешишь.

— Спасибо за доверие, придурок! — Оккамий попытался спикировать на Гарри, и Драко быстро выстрелил заклятьем, которое отвлекло чудовище только-только, чтобы когти миновали голову. — Черт, ты бы хоть пригнулся!

— Да ради бога, — и Гарри бросился вперед. Он добрался до основания колонны и попробовал дотянуться до яйца. Оккамий только сильнее разозлился и снова накинулся на него.

— Тупой безбашенный гриффиндорец! — пробормотал Драко и нырнул в бассейн, бросая в рептилию заклинание за заклинанием. Клыки чудовища чуть не сомкнулись на голове Поттера — по крайней мере, в этот раз он успел пригнуться. Заклятья Драко наконец достаточно разозлили оккамия, и тот бросился к водоему — слишком быстро! Когти вцепились в живот, и Драко упал. Пруд был мелким, едва ли по колено, но голова все равно ушла под воду. Драко задержал дыхание и попытался отпихнуть чудовище, но оно само подняло его из воды и взмыло в воздух. Драко чувствовал, как при каждом движении рвется плоть.

Еще одна Авада, только воткнув палочку в раскрытую пасть оккамия. От заклинания существо вздрогнуло и уронило жертву. На секунду мир покачнулся, а потом удар о землю вышиб из Драко дух. Он пытался вздохнуть, но не смог даже закричать — в спину вцепились когти. А в следующее мгновение клыки жадно впились в шею, и на щеку брызнула кровь.

Последние силы ушли на то, чтобы перекатиться на спину. Когти вырвались из спины, захлопали крылья. Драко схватил оккамия за шею, когда тот отстранился для нового удара, с силой засунул палочку ему в глотку и выпустил последнюю Аваду. Существо, казалось, осветилось изнутри зеленоватым светом, дернулось и упало замертво.

Драко на секунду обмяк от облегчения, потом коснулся шеи. Кровь бежала из раны пугающе быстро. Он нашел взглядом Поттера, который как раз забирал яйцо. Тот оглянулся на него через плечо.

— Господи, Малфой, ты в порядке?

Драко хотел ответить, но его опутала странная мирная темнота. Поттер спрыгнул в воду и подбежал к нему. Последним Драко увидел его встревоженное лицо. Если подумать, не самое ужасное зрелище.

*Оккамий (англ. Occamy) — водятся в Индии и на Дальнем Востоке. Эти покрытые перьями, двуногие крылатые существа со змееподобным телом могут достигать пятнадцати футов в длину. Питаются они, как правило, птицами и крысами, хотя известны и случаи похищения обезьян. Оккамии могут напасть на приближающихся людей, например, если защищают яйца, скорлупа которых состоит из чистейшего и мягчайшего серебра.


	10. Chapter 10

Вокруг Драко расплывалось до ужаса огромное пятно крови. Когти чудовища разорвали живот и спину, но сильнее всего досталось шее. Кровь текла ручьем. Рука Драко упала, когда он потерял сознание, и Гарри зажал рану своей. Можно было попробовать вылечить, но времени оставалось совсем мало.

Он бросил взгляд на яйцо упавшее рядом с головой Малфоя. Был один шанс... один на миллион, но все же лучше, чем ничего. Все еще прижимая руку к ране, Гарри поднял палочку и коснулся яйца. Во время войны он методом проб и ошибок выяснил, как лучше всего уничтожить хоркрукс. И даже его ограниченных возможностей должно было хватить.

Заклинанием он попытался найти слабые места в защите предмета. Надо поспешить. Ну же, где они?

Вольдеморт, должно быть, торопился, когда создавал этот хоркрукс. Гарри чуть не умер, когда уничтожал чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф — столько защитных чар окутывало и пронизывало ее, сторожа заключенную внутри душу. На этом тоже было несколько заклинаний, но, кажется, слабых. Гарри ввинтился под них своей магией, притворяясь, что не хочет причинить вреда. Чары защищали яйцо от разрушения, а не от любопытства.

Проникнув внутрь, Гарри нашел точки напряжения — Вольдеморт сглупил, выбрав яйцо, пусть даже наполовину серебряное — линии переломов были естественными, Гарри только нужно было слегка подтолкнуть…

И хоркрукс разлетелся на кусочки.

Из него тут же вырвалась буря: вой ветра быстро перерос в чистейший крик ярости. Пыль и вода поднялись в воздух и закружились вокруг Гарри и Драко яростным вихрем. Все точно как с другими хоркруксами, но Гарри поразила сила магии, сбившей его с ног и заставившей растянуться на Драко. Он отпустил горло Малфоя и попытался пошевелиться, не обращая внимания на странное покалывание во всем теле. На секунду его ослепила белоснежная вспышка. А потом все замерло.

Гарри сел, чувствуя себя целым впервые за... кажется, за долбаную вечность. Неужели магия вернулась? Он прижал палочку к шее Драко, прочитал заклинание и с бесконечным облегчением заметил, что края раны стали аккуратно срастаться. Но дышал Малфой все еще неглубоко, а лужа крови тревожила. Гарри испуганно нахмурился: он просто не сможет вылечить все.

Он глубоко вздохнул, приподнял Драко и устроил его голову у себя на плече. Потом сосредоточился и прочитал последнее заклинание.

На секунду вся комната, казалось, заполнилась светом, и Гарри затопили ощущения: ему мерещился колокольный звон и чистый опьяняющий запах морского бриза. Сила билась в венах. Свет и тепло втекали и вытекали из него, а он направлял их в Драко, заставляя раны срастаться.

Спустя какое-то время свет погас, и Гарри пришел в себя: он больше не слышал звона, не чувствовал соли в воздухе, а сила отступила. Он разорвал рубашку на Малфое, от нее и так уже оставались одни лохмотья: кожа под ней была гладкой и чистой. Он благодарно прижал Драко к себе.

Тот внезапно пробурчал ему в грудь:

— Я знаю, что ты меня хочешь, Поттер, но это не лучшее место для занятий любовью.

Гарри расхохотался и немного отстранился: только чтобы заглянуть в красивое лицо.

— Как ты это сделал? — серьезно спросил Малфой.

— Так же, как убил Вольдеморта — только наоборот.

— Ты опять потерял магию?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, кажется, теперь со мной все в порядке, а с Вольдемортом покончено.

— Как жаль. Мне понравилось... о тебе заботиться.

Гарри неверяще улыбнулся:

— Правда?

— Да, — озорно усмехнулся Малфой, — Ты ведь осознаешь, как ласково меня обнимаешь?

Гарри покраснел, но происходящее казалось совершенно правильным. Он нежно стер кровь с вылеченной щеки Драко и убрал ему со лба мягкие волосы.

— Да, осознаю.

Гарри наклонился и поцеловал Малфоя. Тот удивленно хмыкнул и обнял его в ответ. Гарри углубил поцелуй, поражаясь тому, как это приятно, и тому, что это кажется самым нормальным занятием в мире.

Спустя вечность они, тяжело дыша, отстранились и окинули друг друга пораженными взглядами.

— И что теперь, Поттер? — тихо спросил Драко.

— Ну, сначала мы найдем местечко помягче этой пещеры, — предложил Гарри и удивленно рассмеялся, — Драко Малфой, ты что, краснеешь?

— Разумеется, нет. Я имею в виду потом.

На сердце у Гарри защипало от этого замечания, но это было мирное и теплое чувство. Он улыбнулся.

— Я тут подумал: тебе не нужен партнер? Для твоей эскорт-службы?

— То есть... ты и я? Всегда вместе? Днем и ночью? — удивленно переспросил Драко.

— Да. Днем и ночью, — многозначительно повторил Гарри.

Драко хмыкнул:

— Мне нравится, — он встал сам и помог подняться Гарри. Они пошли к выходу из пещеры. — Разумеется, тебе придется слушаться моих приказов. Твоя неспособность к восприятию меня ужасает.

— Эй, я сказал «партнер», а не «прислуга»!

— Партнер. Прислуга. Какая разница?

— Огромная!

— Только для гриффиндорцев.  
Темная пещера уже осталась далеко за их спинами, а они все продолжали спорить.


End file.
